


Failure

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e45 Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, Gen, boyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Phineas had played his role perfectly when Ferb came into the room. So perfectly, Ferb'd thought he'd realised the truth.

The wink Phineas had sent him once Ferb had marched his siblings into the corridor proved otherwise. No complains came from his brother, even as Candace raged and spit curses at Doofenshmirtz.

Ferb felt grateful for his silence, something that was too ingrained to be removed, that kept him from spilling everything. If they had any luck this day, the rest of the plan would work.

Even if their part in it had failed.

Even if he had failed them.


End file.
